


Do You Ever Shut Up?

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Adorable Connor, Androids, Bottom Connor, Canon - Video Game, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, I like a submissive BOY okay, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Robot Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hank, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: Basically, Connor talks too damn much and Hank is sick of him. It's okay though cause Hank will put Connor's mouth to good use.#thisisjustsmut





	Do You Ever Shut Up?

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much school work I should be doing I'm going to cryyy.

Hank had, had just about enough of Connor's annoying voice by now. Blabbing on and on about things he could care less about. Even now the android was talking his ear off about a case as they sat opposite each other at their desks. Hank decided to just block him out, but Connor wouldn't let him. The android was too set on accomplishing his stupid mission.

"Lieutenant," Connor started, searching for Hank's eyes. Then it became clear he was being ignored. Connor was quick to talk down to him. "You should not let your personal issues get in the way of solving this case!"

Hank could have sworn Connor's thrown that line at him 400 times by now. And it was still the most insulting and annoying thing he'd ever heard. Especially coming from the android. Hank finally snapped. He's had enough of sitting here and taking this shit. "That's it! Get up, follow me," Hank ordered, pushing himself away from his desk and standing up before heading off.

Connor quickly followed Hank's pursuit like a poodle. He was utterly confused on where Hank was going or why. They should start working on the case.

Hank busted the doors open to the men's bathroom, waiting impatiently for the android. When Connor entered, Hank locked the bathroom door. Connor's LED flashed yellow. "Lieutenant, why are we here?"

Hank didn't answer the question, just shoved the android against the wall. "Kneel. Get on your knees," Hank ordered, pushing down on Connor's shoulders, but Connor resisted, his brain conflicted. He was supposed to follow Hank's orders but they had nothing to do with the investigation or his mission. "What does this have to do with the investigation?" Connor questioned, something that resembled nervousness in his voice. He looked straight at Hank, whos face was set in stone.

"I've had just about enough of you talking back to me you fucking android! Get on your knees," Hank repeated, the words more harsh. This time Connor went with Hank's request, letting the detective shove him to the floor so he could kneel. Hands resting in his lap.

For the first time in Connor's short existence he felt nervous. Maybe even afraid. Only now was he starting to regret talking down to the Lieutenant. So Connor decided to do what he did best when nervous. Talk. "W-What does this have to do with the investigation? We're wasting time."

"Just shut the fuck up you annoying little shit," Hank cursed at him. His tone was softer though. He couldn't help it with the way the android was staring up at him. Big brown innocent eyes looking into his with confusion. "I'll put your mouth to good use."

Connor found himself trapped between a rock and a hard place as it seems the Lieutenant has trapped him against the wall. And Connor could only guess at what Hank was intending to do with him as his LED blinked. "If you don't intend to use me for investigational purposes, I'll have no choice but to report you to Fowler."

"Shut the fuck up," Hank ordered again. He went to undo the front of his pants, unzipping them in front of the android's face. "You dont want to piss me off Connor."

The android got big eyes, looking up and trying to search Hank's face. He was getting too nervous for comfort. His emotions were making him feel... _deviant_. "T-This isn't in my programming Lieutenant. I suggest we get back to the investigation," the android stated nervously. But Hank wasn't having that. He resumed his actions, taking his dick from his underwear and stroking it right in Connor's face. It was thick and girthy, just like the rest of Hank. Now Connor was feeling embarrassed and gulped nervously in his throat. "Let's see you say something smart with this in your mouth," Hank taunted, moving a hand to the android's chin and tilting his head up, thumb pulling at Connor's lip.

The android almost looked cute the way he stared up at Hank with shock on his innocent face. Hank only smirked. He didn't think such a straightforward android could feel so many emotions. Maybe he was more of a deviant than he was letting on.

"L-Lieutenant...if this has nothing to do with the investigation, I sugg-  _Mmfph_ ," Hank cut Connor off by pushing his dick into the android's mouth. Connor's LED quickly turned red before returning to yellow. He was even more embarrassed with the Lieutenant's dick inside of him. He brought his hands up to Hank's thighs trying to push him off as the older man forced his mouth open wider with his dick. "Hands down," Hank ordered, thoroughly sending a shiver down Connor's spine. The obedient android decided to listen for once and rest his hands in his lap once again. "Good boy," Hank immediately praised.

Connor's mouth was nice and soft. His saliva-like substance coating Hank's dick. Hank groaned and shoved his dick in deeper, effectively hitting the back of the android's throat. Connor found himself getting sensitive there, wondering why CyberLife would even program him with sense receptors in his mouth and throat. But, even though it was a strange feeling, he wanted to see how far Hank would really go with this.

Hank gripped at Connor's hair, forcing him to look up and expose his throat. "That's it, open up your throat," Hank ordered. Connor felt embarrassed but he obeyed, relaxing his muscles. He couldn't help making a cut off moan as the Lieutenant pushed into his throat, rubbing against his newly discovered sensory glands.

Hank groaned at the tight wet heat of Connor's throat, finding it surprisingly comfortable. It only felt better once the android was moaning around his dick. " _F-Fuck_...finally we can put your mouth to g-good use," the older man grunted.

A light hue of blue had shown in Connor's cheeks. The illusive color of thirium. It only officaialized Connor was embarrassed and Hank found that kind of charming.

Hank began to thrust into Connor's throat, gripping the android by the hair. "Stick your tongue out and-and suck... _nngh_ ," he ordered breathily. The android quickly obeyed, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Hank's dick and sucking loudly. It didn't take long before Connor was into it, finding he liked what Hank was doing to him. It made him feel good. It made him feel  _deviant_.

Connor moaned and began to bob his head in time with Hank's thrusts, sucking amazingly around the shaft. It left Hank shaking and fucking rougher into Connor's throat, muscles wounding tight in his stomach. Hank found it surprising how much better he liked the android now. He was good at sucking dick. Not to mention how hot he looked while doing it. If Connor kept this up it wouldn't be much longer before he was coming.

It felt amazing as Hank's dick slid in and out of Connor's throat, sending warm tingles through his receptors. He sucked loudly on Hank's dick and swallowed him down, bobbing his head with more earnest. Soft muffled moans trying to escape.

Hank gruffed out a moan. The android was practically sucking his soul out through his dick. Hank felt his balls tightening up as Connor slurped faster on his cock. It felt too good. Hank was shaking as he pulled his cock free from the android's mouth, gripping the base and trying not to come. Connor looked up at him with half-lided eyes, mouth open and slightly panting. Hank slapped his wet dick against Connor's cheek, the android moaning in response. It was official, Connor was the most beautiful sight Hank could have seen that day.

The impatient android reached up and grabbed at Hank's dick, taking control as though this was his new mission. He stroked the dick in his hand, getting a feel of it before moving his mouth to Hank's balls, taking them into his mouth, licking and sucking eagerly. Hank moaned and praised Connor by running his hands through his hair, gently pulling. Soon, Connor was planting wet kisses from the base of Hank's dick to the tip, pulling back the foreskin and taking the sensitive tip into his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks to suck. Hank bucked his hips and let out a pleased groan, pulling more at Connor's hair. The android was getting eager. He shoved Hank's dick deep into his mouth, pushing him straight into his throat without warning, bobbing his head fast and wrapping his tongue around the hard slippery length as he moved. The sound was obscene. Hank's eyes rolled back into his head for a second and his whole body shook. He couldn't help groaning at the androids lavish actions, his dick pulsating harshly in Connor's throat.

Connor sucked in earnest, feeling Hank's heartbeat increase through the pulse of his dick. The meaty flesh pulsing wonderfully inside of Connor's mouth and on his tongue. He licked roughly against the veins on the underside of Hank's cock, making a loud slurping noise everytime Hank's cock moved inside of him. It was amazing. The android's eyes were seductive as he looked up at Hank, innocent brown eyes half-lided. Just looking at Connor made Hank's dick twitch excitedly. Soon, Connor knew Hank was going to come.

Hank thrust deeper into the android's throat, riding his face. The feel of Connor sucking him in only brought himself closer to the edge. He moaned Connor's name gratefully and praised him. "G-Good...s-so good. I'm g-gonna cum!"

Connor got one last good suck in before Hank pulled his dick out with a loud pop, leaving the sucking android confused. Hank jerked his dick fast, gripping at Connor's hair. "H-Hurry up, open your mouth," Hank told a very needy Connor.

Connor obeyed, looking like a whore with his mouth wide open and tongue sticking out. It only made Hank come faster, shooting his load onto Connor's face. Connor's LED turned red, then yellow, then blue. The translucent fluid got into Connor's mouth and also on his eye, cheek and nose. The android made a quiet sound as he swallowed the cum in his mouth, moving forward to suck on Hank's sensitive tip, skillfully sucking the rest of Hank's cum onto his tongue and swallowing it down. It gave Hank's dick one last reason to twitch.

Hank rubbed a hand on Connor's cheek, smirking. "Maybe your mouth does have a good use afterall."

**Author's Note:**

> *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
